Heathers Wiki
Dear diary Heathers is a 1988 American dark comedy film written by Daniel Waters and directed by Michael Lehmann. It stars Winona Ryder, Christian Slater, and Shannen Doherty. The film portrays four girls — three of whom are named Heather — in a clique at a fictional Ohio high school. Heathers: The Musical is a rock musical with music, lyrics, and a book by Laurence O'Keefe and Kevin Murphy and based on the 1988 cult film Heathers. After a sold-out Los Angeles tryout, the show had a production Off-Broadway in 2014. This Wiki is an encyclopedia for everything Heathers, including Movies, TV, Plays and Books. The totally very story synopsis The most dominant clique at Westerburg High School consists of three wealthy and beautiful girls with the same first name: the leader, Heather Chandler, the bookish bulimic Heather Duke, and the weak-willed cheerleader Heather McNamara. Though they are the most popular students, the Heathers are both feared and hated. They recently invited 17-year-old Veronica Sawyer to join their group, which, through association makes her very popular as well. However, as the story begins, Veronica has had enough of the Heathers' behavior and longs to return to her old life and her nerdy friends. At school, a rebellious outsider named Jason "J.D." Dean pulls a gun on school bullies Kurt Kelly and Ram Sweeney only to fire blanks at them. Veronica finds herself fascinated by this dark and quirky newcomer. After a fight between Veronica and Heather Chandler, Chandler vows to destroy Veronica's reputation. Later, J.D. and Veronica end up having sex, and coincidentally start dating. Veronica tells J.D. she wants to apologize to Heather for the fight. The next morning, Veronica and J.D. break into Heather's house to make her a drink. J.D. tricks Veronica into serving Heather a liquid he claims is a hangover cure but is actually drain cleaner, killing her. Although initially shaken by their act, J.D. regains his composure and urges Veronica to forge a dramatic suicide note in Heather's handwriting. The school and community look on Heather's apparent suicide as a tragic decision made by a popular but troubled teenager. Heather Duke soon steps into Heather Chandler's former role as clique leader and begins wearing a red scrunchie that had belonged to Chandler as a symbol of her new status. Several days later, Kurt and Ram spread a rumor about Veronica giving them oral sex at the same time. To get even, J.D. proposes that Veronica lure them into the woods with the promise to "make the rumors true", then shoot them with what he promises are nonfatal German bullets that only break the skin but do no real damage. Afterwards they would humiliate Kurt and Ram by planting "gay" evidence on their unconscious bodies. After shooting the two boys in the woods, J.D. plants the "gay" materials beside the boys, and a forged suicide note stating the two were lovers participating in a suicide pact. At their funeral, the boys are made into martyrs against homophobia. These fake suicides prompt an epidemic of similar attempts. Martha Dunnstock, an obese, incessantly bullied student known as "Martha Dumptruck", writes a suicide not and walks into traffic. She survives but is badly injured and is mocked for trying to "act popular". Meanwhile, Heather McNamara attempts to take her life by overdosing on pills in the girls' bathroom, but is saved by Veronica. Veronica finally decides she's had enough of J.D. and breaks up with him. A petition to get the band Big Fun to perform on campus he has been circulating via Heather Duke was actually a mass suicide note written by J.D. in an attempt to blow the school up. Most of the students had already signed, so the mass murder would appear to outsiders to be a mass suicide instead. Now clued in to J.D.'s plot to blow up the entire student body, she confronts him and shoots him when he refuses to stop the bomb. As J.D. collapses, with the bomb strapped to his chest, Veronica looks on impassively with an unlit cigarette hanging from her lips. As the bomb explodes, J.D. is killed while the blast singes Veronica and lights her cigarette. As the students rush outside to find out what happened, Veronica confronts Heather Duke. Veronica relieves Heather of the red scrunchie. Free at last of the Heathers' toxic influence, she invites Martha Dunnstock to hang out on prom night and watch movies with her. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Caracters Category:Quotes